I Wish It Would Rain
by iluvbaseball
Summary: Wendy has a sister. Summary sucks i know It's better than it sounds trust me.
1. Chapter 1

In the neighborhood, in school, I am who I am because of my sister Wendy. To males she's a goddess. She has long flowing blond hair. Wendy also the life guard at the local pool. Every day in the summer boys will go there and drool over her. That's why people don't see me there much. She's also my dad's favorite; Prettier, Older, More potential. Believe me, I love my sister but I can't help to want to be my own person. Would you? My sister is more of a lady than me too. I mean how does she manage to wear a frilly overly breezy dress 24-7? Like, Yeah I'll wear one sometimes. People expect me to be just like her. I don't see that happening. Well, you never know. She's in high school and I'm merely in the 6TH grade.

" Have a wonderful Summer vacation." My teacher said. I rushed out the door. Today's the day, I thought. The day before I had found a perfect baseball feild. Some of my Summer homework fell out of my folder, but I didn't care. I had my bat and my bucket of baseballs and boy I was ready. My brown hair was sleeked in a pony tail. That day was frigide, But again I didn't care. The feild was at least a half a block wide, It already had a dugout and bases. Standing there I took a big breath. There was no other place I rather be than at the sandlot. Near the dug out is where my bike was parked. When I walked up to the home plate it felt like I was playing in a giant stadium. Boy it was times like those when I wished I had friends. On the 4TH Ball it went high over the 'left feild' fence. A sweet home run!

" Did you see that?!" Said a high pitched voice, followed by a not much deeper voice saying

" Yeah, Yeah..." Being startled half to death, I spun aroung to see some boys I've seen at school. As they started to aproch my hands got dry and clammy. The tallest one with midnight dark hair spoke up first,

" That was really great. My name's Benny."

" Thanks I'm A.J. Peffercorn." A short one with Big clonky glasses gave me a puzzeled look.

" I didn't know Wendy had a brother? She has a sister Amelia or whatever." Crap, I thought, I must have put all my hair in the hat again....wait... He thinks I'm a guy? Next one boy I did know his name, Alan, started yapping.

" Yeah, Yeah. That girls a hottie." My face felt flushed as the other boys agreed. He continued on," But she's no Wendy." Of course. Whay did I think these guys were gunna be any diffrent? Then I did something really stupid. I took off my hat that showed my hair whiched reached the bottom of my neck.

" Thanks," I said," That's so sweet guys." Every singel one was jaw dropped as I got on my bike to ride home. The whole way to my house I thought" Do I really look like a boy?"

(Gasp)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS 4 READING THIS CHAPTER!!1


	2. Little help from Wendy

I parked my bike in the back yard and went inside. After slamming the door I asked,

" Anyone home?" Not. A. Soul. Wendy was most likeley at her job or out with friends. I ran upstairs to my room. The walls were painted a deep blue ( The room **was** for a boy now that I think about it). My folks-mostly my dad-Were hoping for a boy. Even though his wife gave birth to a girl, Dad still taught me to play baseball. I wasn't amazing, but I was good enough. That must be why...they...complmented me. Then I got to thinking; Why would think I was guy and say I'm 'hot'? Guys are weird. Anyway In my room I looked at myself in the mirror. My looks weren't competely unfortunate. One thing lead to another and the radio got turned on and In my mind I explored the 'wonderful' world of puberty.

*What were they doing right now?

At least one of them didn't join the guys in the conversation.

But did he think I was cute?

Who is cute in my eyes?

Maybe that Phillps kid.

oOooO I love this song!* The song was ' Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow'. I really like it because I understood the consept; True love or just a Summer fling. Yeah. Like does he really like me or does he just want to toil with me.

That night after Wendy and mom and dad came home I completely lost interset in the subject. Untill I happened to stroll past Wendy's roon. Her walls were painted white and pink. Wendy was in there (well duh! It's her room) and she told me to come in.

" So? How was the first day of Summer for you?" She was sitting up on her bed and I was sitting in her desk chair. I noticed that her room was so...neat. As in clean.

" Was alright." Oh how I wanted to tell her about my real day. Something prevented me though.

" Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked. This was a reocuring thing. I couldn't tell if Mom and Dad put her up to it or if she really wanted to know. And after the situation that day I ReAlLy needed her advice.

" Wen? Do you think I'm...pretty?" Wendy turned her head a little and girinned a funny grin

" Amelia Jane. You are beautiful." I sighed'

" You're my sister. You're supposed to say that." I informed her.

" Who is he? And don't give me that 'My friend's having boy trouble' crap." So I spilled the beans. Told her all about those boys and what classes I had with which. My sister is reallllllly clever, for next thing I know she's asking me whay color eye-shadow I liked the most. She got all this make-up together and planned to put it on me tomorrow. I didn't quite know what I was going to do after that. But as I was falling a sleep I knew my first stop the next day. The Sandlot.


	3. Bad Day Part 1

I should have known the day would be horrible, the way it started out.

I woke up late. Wendy was off to the pool and my parents were visiting some relitives. I snuck into Wendy's room, which is something I do not do often. On the vanity table was the make-up she was going to put on me. A bunch of green eye shadows and pink lip gloss. That seemed a tad bit weord to me for, when Wedy put her own make-up on, she put on dark blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick that looked like her lip was bleeding.

In the pink chair I sat and looked the stuff over. I picked up the eye lash curler and tried to curl my lashes. I've seen Wendy do it a millon and two times.

"SSHHHIITT!!!" I screamed. The curler closed too tight on my eye. Some lashes got in my eye and I started to cry. Sure I've gotten a lot more hurt in my life ,but that hurt like hell. It does hurt to be pretty. After yelling and saying 'Gawd that was soooo stupid' I looked in the mirror to have none other than a black eye. Shit was right. I decided to stop right there and then.

Fifteen minutes later I found myself answering the door. My new neighbor. Some kid with a weird fishing cap on his head. When I asked wht he was doing there he looked up. The kid jumped back a little like he was scared or something

" What ?" I asked. The boy pointed to my eye.

" Sorry." He said," But if it helps at all.." He took his stupid hat off to show his own black eye. Seems like he was tring to cover it up.

" Thanks kid, I guess. So-not to be rude- but why did you come here?"

" My mom heard a yell and told me to see if anyone was hurt...Is any one hurt?" That kid made me laugh.

" Nope. Just me. Little insident. My name's Amelia Jane." No way in hell I wanted to be mistaken for a boy again.

" Scott Smalls. Do you want to hang out or something?" What was I supposed to say? No? Plus this kid needed some friends; He just moved to town two weeks ago.

" Why not kid- I mean Scott." He waited in the living room so I could go upstaris and change. A bright yellow shirt with an overalls dress, converse, and my baseball cap.

Man it was boring. We just kinda sat on his front porch watching the cars drive by. BBBBBOOOOOORRRRIIINNNG!! Gosh, now i feel mean for saying that.

His mom did come out to meet me. I had already seen Mrs. Smalls; She talked to my mom. I told Scotty that I was going to get my bike to show him. But when I got back he was gone! I ? Got ditched? By him?

Staying calm, I went to the door and asked where he went. My answer: To play baseball.

So on my bike, I rode around my old town. Maybe to get a Coke at the diner or something. I felt like riding back to the Sandlot.

No one was there. I came from behind the dugout, but when I saw Scotty with those guys from the day before I retreated. It felt weird; Hiding from boys and all.


	4. Bad Day Part 2

I am sorry but, I got so bored I left the Sandlot.

Nothing amusing was happening. And I'm pretty sure Kenny DeNunez, the pitcher caught sight of me. He was my partner in math.

Well we sat next to each other and buddied up if the teacher said we needed to.

I decided I was going to the diner for a coke.

The waitress was Wendy's friend, Norma, and she gave me a root beer as I sat at the counter. When I pointed it out she realized she switched orders.

I watched her, to see who the drink belonged to.

Louis Phillips.

He looked up and smiled at me. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just turn around fast. It was too late. Wait…how long was I thinking about this?

So I kind of just smiled. Louis got up from his booth where his friends sat with him and came over to me.

I hope I didn't look as nervous as I felt. Or else I'd be a complete mess.

My black eye wasn't exactly something I wanted to be showing off.

He placed his baseball cap on the counter and smiled again. One of us was bound to say something,

"Hey" He said.

Oh, sweet Jesus.

"Hi, Louis." Kind of awkward since we didn't know what to talk about and his buddies were... observing us. I choose to start the conversation; music, "Do you like this song?" I asked about a random song taht was playing on the juke box. It was a cool new song by The Drifters called 'Under the Boardwalk'.

He took a second to listen to it. When the word 'love' was mentioned he grinned and scoffed a bit.

"Yeah it's okay." Louis pretended to look down but, really he was glancing at his friends. They were giving some sort of signal. Louis turned back to me. His wheat hair falling on his grass green eyes.

"Are you going to the carnival that's coming to town, in a few weeks?"

"I might go."

"Well…would you want to go with me? I'm a nice boy if you and your parents want to know..."His friends gave each other disappointed looks, I guess. My heart was in a whirl.

"I'd love to."

"Cool."

"Gotta go. Bye!"

"'Kay bye."

I left that diner skipping all the way. I have a date with Louis Phillips! It was something I could tell Wendy about! He didn't even mention my eye!

I was so full of sheer happiness; I wasn't watching were I was going.

"Whoa!" A voice shouted. Kenny was riding right towards me, and stopped right on my foot.

"Ouch!" Have you ever got your foot ran over?

"Amelia! Sorry…sorry." Kenny said taking his tire off my foot, "So…what's going on?"

"Oh just getting my foot crushed that's all." We both laughed.

"Sorry 'bout my friends yesterday. Being jerks and all." I nodded and we stood there at the corner not saying anything, "Maybe tomorrow do you think you can come to the Sandlot?"

"That's cool Kenny. I gotta get home. Bye."

"See ya."

All and all, it was a pretty great day. I got a boyfriend, making new friends at the Sandlot. Yeah, this summer was going to be awesome.

Or so I thought. The reason this chapter is called 'Bad Day part 2' is because when I got home my folks told me that I was going to an all girl's school. In a few weeks. For the whole damn summer.


End file.
